You are my only one
by BlackBeta
Summary: DISCONTINUED When your parents die and your older brother cares for you more than for himself. Is it so wrong to fall in love then? Can Itachi and Sasuke overcome their awaiting twist of fate or will they break in the process? ItaSasu, AU
1. Our beautiful secret

_**You are my only one**_

Summary: When your parents have died years ago and the only person left is your older brother who cares for you more than for himself. Is it really so wrong to fall in love with him then?

Info: _Minor_ NaruHina and _mention_ of SaiSaku, _main pairing_ of course my beloved ItaSasu 3

**Note: I'm still continuing LHT but I'm in need of love moments lately. Ranting, hatred, fights, confusion, denial, provocation and one-sided love drama is fun but as already mentioned I need some love scenes to distract my mind. Ignore all mistakes all usual and... just enjoy ;P**

**Chapter One: Our beautiful secret**

_What a fucked up day..._

I sighed deeply, hanging lazily in a wooden damaged chair. A hand rested on my right cheek, cupping it to support the suddenly heavy weight of my head. Underneath my tired gaze a table stained with various sketches and graffiti. My surrounding being a boring deserted room with an annoyingly ticking clock that was giving me a proper headache. With no doubt to anyone in their right mind I was blessing the all famous 'detention room' with my presence.

Just to sum it up: I, Uchiha Sasuke, was given detention by none other than Hatake Kakashi. He's our favourite perv who loves to read a good porn during breaks and to top it he's the only one allowed being late for class. Not that I care about his lessons it's just that I hate people who break such a simple rule as punctuality that is.

How did I get here? Simple as well: I lost my cool during one of Kakashi's class. Uzumaki Naruto being the cause of it. That baka chose to bug and annoy me like he does everyday but today he crossed a line. I was thinking about something very important and was not really in the mood to bear with his jokes to enlighten my 'emoness'. Without thinking I yelled at him a "Just shut the fuck up!" that was neither polite nor at a modest volume. Our Sensei then put his chalk down and announced in front of the whole class that I had to attend the detention room today. My face was going red of embarassment while I mumbled incoherent curses. Naruto apologized to me when the lesson was over which I accepted but only because of the fact that he is my best friend. Unfortunately, it wasn't saving me from the most boring time of my life.

But what friend would he be if he hadn't offered to bear this waste of time with me? So here we are: bound to the detention room, doing our best to ignore the slowly ticking time that was dragging on like an old chewing gum.

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto spoke up, trying to get my attention when he noticed that I was stuck in my daydreaming again.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked and his voice held an almost sad tone, showing that he was sorry for his stupid behavior from earlier.

I sighed, the hand against my cheek slipping down. "No."

"Then why are you just sitting there, lost in daydreaming and not talking to me anymore?" There was his bugging again. If he wasn't already attached to his girlfriend I would have believed that he will end up being single for all his life with this attitude.

Naruto was staring at my back for a long time until I decided to turn around, the chair gave a scary squeak at the motion. "It's because my brother is picking me up. You know that he's doing that everyday. I don't want him to wait for me that long."

And realization seemed to hit though delayed. "Oh shit, you are right! I forgot about Itachi-san! Of course, your brother is picking you up and waiting for you. Sorry Sasuke." He apologized again, really sorry now. I let out another deep sigh, my eyes drifting downwards and he did the same then.

Naruto is the only one who is allowed to know the importance of my brother to me. Ever since the day our parents died in a car crash when I was only eight years old Itachi took care of me. He was always there and never complained about doing all the stuff for me. All the cooking he did and trying to raise me right. All the caring when I was sick and having the usual fever every kid has to endure once in a while. He was always soothing me when I came into his room at night after fleeing from a stupid nightmare into his warm and safe embrace. All the love he tried to give me in exchange for the missing ones from our parents. He had so much trouble in gaining the needed money and the permission to be my guardian at the age of only thirteen. He stayed so strong though it was such a hard time. It was...

...only for me.

Only for me he would do that. Only for me he would go through so much trouble. I know of that because he goes to work, helps me with my homeworks and tries his best to be the mother/father part that we both lost. Sometimes I wonder why he's doing that. Why was he giving up so much just for me? Why?

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Kakashi entering the room to tell us that our detention time was over. He stared at me and sighed after he realized that I wasn't paying attention to him. Naruto pushed against my shoulder to snap me out of my thoughts, earning him an annoyed glare in response. Kakashi cleared his throat as I turned towards him, finally paying him the attention he wanted from the very beginning.

"Make sure to focus more on my lesson next time, okay?" He said as we headed for the door. We gave a "hai, hai" in return.

"Good. So be good boys and don't yell during class anymore. You don't want me to speak to your brother about this, don't you Sasuke?" I stopped dead in my tracks, face turning into a deep frown.

But before I could say anything in return Kakashi quickly went on. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I know that it's not your way of acting towards people. You were just stressed I assume?"

I wasn't stressed or sensible or anything else. I was just deep into my thoughts and reacted a bit too touchy. I never meant to but it escaped me. I'm really glad that the others forgive me for being an ass sometimes, especially Naruto who has to endure all the mood swings I'm going through. But that's what best friends are for, right? I went through comparable trouble because of all the dating I had to help the baka with. After being dumped by his crush Sakura he dated various other girls to find his 'true love'. And what's the result? Correct, Naruto is now proud boyfriend of his dream girl Hyuuga Hinata who has always liked him. But what has become of me?

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke! Make sure to be less emo!"

"Shut up dobe. You better make sure to be less annoying otherwise Hinata might break up with you one day."

"I will miss you too teme!" The blonde said sarcastically and then flashed his famous happy-go-lucky grin. "Now move your lazy ass and release Itachi-san from having to wait for you!" I smiled, just hearing my brother's name lit my face up.

I left the school building then and went behind where all the cars from our teachers had their place. I dove my hands into my pockets, walking without a care in that cool attitude every girl admires. What immediately caught my eye was a red car and a man standing beside it. Obsidian eyes that held the same colour as his long silky hair with a few strands that framed a flawless face. And once you got your eyes off and managed to look down you will see a perfect muscular body everybody would kill for combined with a sexy mysterious aura that seemed to illuminate him. Yet the most breathtaking sight was the smile on his face that matched mine when I headed straight to the most beautiful person living on this planet. His name you ask? It's Uchiha Itachi and you guessed right: this gorgeous man is my elder brother.

"Hello otouto. How was your day?" He asked with a voice he uses only towards me. It was much softer than his usual calm, emotionless one when he was speaking to other people than me.

"The usual. Sorry for making you wait but because of a certain Naruto-baka I was given detention. Sorry nii-san." I apologized though I knew that he will merely brush it off, seeing it as not of a big deal.

"It's okay. Now we can go back and then I'll help you with your homeworks. Do you need to study for a test today?"

"No, not today."

"Does it mean you are free to spend some of your time? Would you mind going to a restaurant with me in the evening then?" Itachi rose a hand to place it on my cheek, caressing the skin with his touches before it went through my hair. I blushed at this and noticed that he had closed some of the distance between us.

"I'd love to aniki." My tone became quieter, a prove that I was drowned in his presence once again. His smell pulled me like a magnet towards him. His eyes meeting mine as a small pause settled in until he seemed to be reminded of something. We are still at the parking place behind my school. Even though Itachi has the habit to look around to make sure we were alone there was still the possibility that some idiots could find us like this every moment.

With that in mind he put the distance of earlier back between us and unlocked the doors, inviting me in to seat in the passenger's seat. "Glad to hear otouto. Let's go then." Inserting and twisting the key in the ignition he drove off.

All the way back home he was putting his free hand on my tigh, tracing circles on it while handling the steering wheel with his other one. Only when he had to switch gears his hand left me but came back one moment later. I was so lost in his soft and lovingly touch that I failed to notice the smile on his face when he saw my relaxed expression in the rear mirror. We arrived at home then, another thing that had passed me by without notice. Being with him was all I need to know and to see.

Itachi opened the door to our house which we hadn't moved out from, not even after the day our parents died. As much as it hurt to live in the place where all the memories were still present we stayed nontheless. I wanted to rent another apartment but he insisted on not moving out.

"I think it has turned out to be the right decision. Mother would have wanted that, for us to stay where we belong, at our home. It's where we've grown up with so much good memories. I don't want to erase them. I want to keep them in mind. Plus, moving out would have made it only more difficult to get back to a normal live because of all the problems a new surrounding brings along. I hope you will understand it someday." Stepping in, I put my shoes aside and threw the school bag on the couch in the living room.

"I already have." I said confidently and Itachi nodded.

He slipped his shoes off and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, embracing me from behind. I tilted my head back in response letting it rest against a strong but comfortable shoulder. I sighed out contently and then shifted around in his hug, meeting the eyes of my elder brother. Time slowed down, our bodies pressed neatly against each other. Itachi's arms still around my waist with mine around his neck now. An intense gaze of identical obsidian eyes as the distance closed in more, a smile on my face.

"I love you, Itachi."

He smiled honestly upon hearing this. Words that had always filled him with so much happiness. The greatest happiness he could ever experience - being with his otouto and hearing those three words of love and affection.

I love you too, Sasuke."

That was all I needed. I reached up and Itachi met me halfway. Our eyes closed in time as our lips touched. One of his hand trailed up my back, earning him a shiver in response that turned into a pleasant sigh when it went through my hair. I pressed up more, melting into the kiss and if it wasn't for his strong hold around me I would've have fallen to my knees. The need of more contact rose as my hands found the skin under my brother's shirt. The cool touch of my fingers against his warm torso caused him to gasp in surprise, his heart accelerated for a few seconds. He then got used to it and relaxed. We stayed like this a little longer, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of our lips moving against each other. After a few more moments we parted slowly and my eyes fluttered open to lock with his. Itachi's gaze was so full of warmth that it made me smile in true happiness.

So what has become of me? Correct, I fell in love with my beloved brother and the most beautiful thing about it is that he returns my feelings. I'm proud to say that we're together quite a while now. Three years to be exact. That makes us a couple since I was 13. He told me back then that he was feeling this way towards me since I was eight. Five years he was holding back but after I turned 12 it was getting more difficult for him to keep it a secret because he noticed that I was struggling due to same circumstances. I had realized that I felt more than brotherly love and it became obvious then. Itachi was the first to say "I love you" and I was more than happy to response with an "I love you too". We then shared our first kiss. I will never forget that day. It was the best day of my life.

Of course I couldn't tell anyone about our love I had to keep it a secret. The only person I could trust was Naruto. I knew that he doesn't condemn love whether it's between relatives or friends. He said that love is love and as long as you are happy it's okay. I have to admit that those were the first wise words I've heard in a long time from him. So there's no need to worry because Naruto is despite his annoying and stupid behavior a trustworthy person.

"I'm so unbelievable happy that you love me, Itachi."

"And I'm happy that you return my feelings. I never thought you would though, considering the possibilities."

"It was destiny. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe." He voiced out softly after he had pulled me close again. Using this chance to my advantage I placed another kiss on his lips that were breathing against my own just one moment ago.

"I don't care what higher powers were responsible for that but I'm really grateful for the outcome. And I will never regret my choice."

Itachi lifted his hands to cup my face, his forehead rested against mine and I could feel his warm breath meeting my lips that cried out for more of his touch. I will never stop yearning for them. His kisses fill me up with so much happiness.

"Then it's decided." He whispered and his lips meet mine once more for another long and sweet kiss. We parted afterwards, leaving me to long for his warmth to be back. Itachi then opened my bedroom door but stopped to look over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Are you coming? We need to finish your homeworks before we are going out today."

I felt my face lit up with joy and my heart thudding happily in my chest. "We are going on a date?"

"If you want to call it one then yes."

A date? It's been a long time. Here's a scenario what happens mostly: Itachi has to go back for work and comes home late. I walk over to Naruto's place then but all the fluff between him and Hinata is sometimes too much sugar for me - because I miss my beloved aniki. When I'm back I wait for him in his bedroom. The moment the door opens my heart is jumping madly, mind overflood with joy as I hug Itachi desperately. His first reaction is to drop his suitcase and wrapping his arms around my waist to hug me back. We then kiss each other for a long time and go to bed afterwards because of school and work that awaits us the following day. He lays down on his bed and gestures me to follow. I smile and snuggle up to his warm body. Before I drift off to sleep I tell him that I love him and when he responses with the same three words and a kiss to my lips I find myself asleep. I dream of my brother while cuddling closely with him in reality. When I wake up the next day after beating Itachi's alarm clock off the first thing I always notice are his arms wrapped around me in safe embrace and I can only smile at this.

He's always there for me and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**AN: It's not the end yet. This story will contain a few chapters, around seven or something like that. I'm not sure yet how long this will take but it's a short one. I originally planned on doing a one-shot collection but I came up with this idea in the end. The one-shots are in process (mentally). It will be about ItaSasu (so hard to guess), consisting of random moments, some 'what if' scenes from manga chapters and so on. Simply, all what comes to mind when you have to time to think, listen to music or find awesome pics. Well, see ya next time then. ~ BlackBeta **


	2. A prove of love

**Merry christmas to you all out there! And as a german I wish you: "Frohe Weihnachten!" :) Sorry for the lateness, my work owns all my time *sigh* Ah well, happy holidays ^o^**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If I could I would own my dear Itachi. ...Crap, I forgot to mention the disclaimer in my previous chapter. My bad ;P

**Chapter two: A prove of love**

"And this is how you solve this exersice." Itachi explained, his hand pointing to the numbers and how I have to calculate them. Every teenager would start protesting as soon as the word 'homework' is being mentioned. Everyone but not me. I simply have no reason because the answer is Itachi. We spend some time together when I do my homeworks and I would never leave out a chance to have him around me.

Speaking of his presence, my dear older brother was standing right behind my chair, bending over my shoulder so he could help me with the way of calculating. Math is a bitch, really. I'm not dumb, to be blunt I'm the best in my class but some excersices can get really difficult. His hand brushed mine when he moved to point at the numbers on the page and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek everytime he exhaled, his free hand entwining with mine all the while. It has become a habit of us. We both long for each other's touch.

"I finally understand it, thanks to you aniki." I said and leaned my head back, gazing up into my brother's eyes. I was lost again. Those warm eyes and his sweet smile are enough to set my body on fire, cheeks heating up in the process.

I simply couldn't resist this beauty above me and felt my body move up, face first. His smile brightened as he reached down to capture my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an instant and pulled him closer to me, relishing in this moment of affection. Unfortunately the position I was in caused an unpleasant sting in the muscles of my neck so I quickly spun the chair around, never once breaking the kiss while doing so. Itachi filled the offered space with placing his body against my own, pushing me more into the chair and deeping our kiss with this motion.

I blushed when his fingers trailed up my chest underneath my shirt and I gave a soft whimper in response. He traced random paths on my sensitive skin, causing goosebumps all over my arm and a shudder down my spine. I tightened my hold more, pulling him even closer and therefore me deeper into the chair.

If this continues I'm sure I will get a proper backache from being bend over the backrest like this. However, all my thoughts about this were cut off when I noticed that my brother had already picked me up to carry me towards the bed, preventing any further pain. Our kissing session still went on as he lowered me ever so gently to the soft mattress beneath us. Itachi used his ellbows to hover over me, not wanting to pressure me with his weight but I didn't care about that fact in the slightest. In truth I wanted him on me. I needed his contact. I needed to feel him pressed against me, assuring me that it's all real and not one of my sweet dreams. So I pulled him down, his body now on me like I wanted it to be.

I felt so unbelievable safe and protected with him as my shelter. Nothing will ever harm me, not when he's with me.

I whimpered as he parted from me, leaving me to long for this to continue. Itachi chuckled in amusement for a moment, straddling my hips while bringing a hand through my hair.

"Is there any specific reason why you seem to be craving for my affection this much today?" He asked and I blushed, looking to the side to hide it from view. Like I could ever hide something from him but I tried it anyway.

"I don't know whether it's the fact that I'm looking forward to our date or that you're around me or because of..." I trailed off and then felt a finger under my chin, tilting my face back to meet his gaze.

"Because of...?" Itachi whispered, encouraging me to finish.

"Or because of the fact that today is our third anniversary. Is that the reason why you booked the restaurant for us?" He smiled, placing a kiss on my lips before answering me.

"Pretty good guess, otouto."

"That was easy. So you're one of those romantical types too?"

"Is it good or bad?"

"Of course good, silly. I don't mind. Should I be honest with you?"

He nodded yes and I reached up, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "I love it when you are like this because in truth I like this romantical stuff. Did you know that?"

A chuckle in response as he whispered back. "Yes, I knew of that."

"But only because of you."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, my Itachi are you really this dumb or are you just playing with me?" I smirked, starting to like this game. I was hoping for him to play along so what he did next was unexpected but very pleasant.

He kissed me sweetly which I returned of course. After that he placed another kiss to my forehead and flashed this adorable smile at me. It made my heart pump faster, causing another blush over my cheeks.

"I could never play with you because what I feel for you is genuine and not some made up act. I love you. I love you with everything I have. I know you were just kidding and playing with me but when you talk about us and our relationship I want you to be honest."

Now I felt stupid. We like to tease each other but envolving our relationship even though I was kidding is something I shouldn't do.

We've both seen a lot of people who played around with others, acting and turning them down in the end. It only caused a lot of tears and a lot of pain. Hidan was one of those kinds in Itachi's age and Sai one in my age. They both played with their 'chicks', acting like they felt something and then dumped them. The next day Sai and Hidan both had a new girl wrapped around their finger. It's the number one dirty trick in the list of bastards and the reason why our classmates call them 'player' or 'heart breaker' by now. They all keep their distance from them. This game went on until the day Sai fell honestly in love with Sakura. They are both happily together now even though he had many troubles in convincing her. First of all because of his reputation and second because of the all known fact that she had a crush on me for a long time. But nontheless they made it and I'm happy for them. Hidan stayed the same. I can only hope that he will find true love on his own someday. And this story is the reason why I felt so uncredible stupid for even mentioning something around the lines of 'playing with me' - for daring to say it.

I took my brother's wrist and placed his palm upon my chest so that he was able to feel my heart beat - the heart that beats only for him and only because of him. I gazed deeply into his eyes, my own shining with gentleness and understanding.

"I vow it with all honesty I have within me: I love you Itachi. I could never play with you. You were the one to show me feelings I never thought I could ever feel. You gave me reason, you are all I need. You are my everything." I spoke with unbreakable certainty and then smiled, a smile filled with so much love and warmth like the one he was always giving me.

Slowly his lips curled up into a true smile. "I love you too otouto... more than anything. And I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. I didn't mean to. I'll make it up, okay? You decide how."

I tugged at my brother's shirt and pulled him down again, our faces close, our breath mixing. "It's okay nii-san. How about you show me your _whole _love then?"

_Because I know that you are holding back. How I should I put this into words? There is something that cages you. It's like you are afraid of something but I'm willing to find out and break all of your doubts._

"How do you want me to prove it, Sasuke?"

"Kiss me Itachi, please."

Another smile and slowly his lips approached mine until they met. This time I could feel it clearly: this kiss was one of those kinds that sends jolts of pure joy through your system, hitting your mind like a raging storm that was turning into a dizzy pulp. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing up to close the last gap between us and deepening our kiss. He was hesitating, thinking about something I couldn't figure out yet. One of my hand went to remove the tie in his hair, black strands cascading over his shoulders like silk once freed. His arms that were at first shakily supporting his body from crashing down on me after I've pulled him close now gained their control back.

Itachi lowered us back to the mattress, him now on top of me with his hand cupping my face while the other went through my spiky hair. I hummed in approval and let the kiss further consume me until something unexpected happened. He must have made up his mind because I felt something moist on my lips, followed by a warm puff of air. My eyes widened after realization hit me and I could tell by now what this unfamiliar feeling was: my brother's tongue.

_So Itachi is really serious about showing me his whole love. It got me by surprise. Even though he is actually doing this he seems unsure of it. He is still hesitating._

I paused. The kiss stopped on my side as I continued to think about it.

Was I forcing Itachi? Am I going to far with this? Is it _wrong_?

Itachi took my abrupt pause as a bad sign, feeling guilty for trying this and was about about to pull back when I did something much to his surprise.

No. How can it be wrong when it feels so _right_?

_It was never wrong and it never will be._

I parted my mouth and tightened my grip around him even more, encouraging my brother to go on. He opened his eyes that were usually closed when we kiss and locked with mine after I felt him staring at me. No words were needed to understand what he was trying to ask. It was a soundless 'Are you sure?' and I nodded my head in a firm yes in an answer. With that we both closed our eyes again and his tongue was slowly entering my mouth by now.

An unfamiliar feeling surged through our bodies as he explored the insides of my moist cavern, dragging slowly over every part that has to be discovered yet. I let him do as he pleased, just enjoying the sparkles of bliss that he brought upon us. When his tongue met mine I let out a soft moan, digging my nails into his shoulder blades.

_No wonder why he was hesitating. He's always worried about me. Always questioning himself if the things he does are right and if I would like them or not. The reason why he has never kissed me like this before is that he was afraid of me rejecting him or even worse hating him. How could I? Nii-san you baka, I love you. Don't ever doubt that._

Itachi gave a soft sound in response as our tongues now entwined with each other, passionately rubbing and whirling around. His hands slipped under my shirt again, drawing out another moan that was muffled by my brother's mouth. When his fingers brushed a sensitive spot I felt my back arching, shudders running down my spine. Within this mind blowing sensation that I've never felt before I placed one hand on the back of his head to bring him even closer, his tongue being pushed down my throat in the process.

Yes, I was melting, floating, losing myself, cheeks turned into a dark red. My mind was slipping, my breathing about to stop and I couldn't care less.

"Itachi..." I whimpered, tears starting to roll down my eyes. My lungs screamed in need of oxygen but I didn't want to let go of him and that feeling. It just felt so good that I actually started to cry. But as much as he wanted to fulfill my wish he knew we had to stop at this point. His tongue slipped back, brushing mine before it went into his own mouth. He closed his lips, giving me a last kiss before we slowly parted, a string of salvia connecting us before breaking apart.

I was flushed, panting heavily, my lips kiss swollen. My lungs getting their precious oxygen as I regained my normal breathing back. Itachi's state wasn't far from mine seeing he had also a blush painting his cheeks, his breathing harder than usual. Our gaze locked for what seemed like an eternity as I tried to utter a coherent sentence but all what came out was my brother's name.

"Sasuke..." He whispered back in response.

Itachi leaned in, wiping the last bit of salvia from my lips before he dried the trail of my tears with his thumb. "I love you so much. I hope that the kiss ensured you if not then let me further prove it when the right time has come."

When he departed from me I lifted a finger to my lips, his taste still lingering, a very pleasant one. The feelings of our previous intense kiss was burning in my mind and in my heart, a memory I won't forget. I smiled, the only thing I could do despite of gazing with eyes full of love into ones that were just like my own.

"I love you too. I'm looking forward to your _whole_ prove then."

"As you wish my dear brother. But we better start dressing now or otherwise we might get late for our date, don't you think?"

I thought about it for a moment, wanting to continue with those sweet love moments but I was too eager to find out what he has planned for us. "Agreed. I just need to shower before."

"How about we meet up in thirty minutes at the front door?"

"Alright nii-san, see ya then."

**...**

The faucet was turned on, water sprayed down on my skin as I let my mind drift off.

Itachi and I are going on a date.

Today was our third anniversary.

He promised me to show all of his love.

Could it get any better?

I smiled. I'm not sure because I'm already together with the love of my life but who knows? Maybe there was still a possibility to make it even better? But what could that be? I wondered.

Taking the bottle next to me I squeezed a good amount of shower gel into my hand and lathered my body up with it. The smell of excotic fruits filled my nostrils and a content sigh left my lips. After I finished washing my hair I turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower, followed by a cloud of steam.

I wrapped a towel around my hip and walked back into my bedroom. After I opened my wardrobe a very difficult question occured in my wandering mind: what should I wear today? I know how stupid and girly it sounded but I had to dress up perfectly tonight. I don't know why but I had the feeling that today was going to be... special. And I'm pretty sure that my beloved brother has planned something very special for us. I could feel it.

I watched my clothes thoughtfully, thinking what would fit best. After several minutes I had the perfect outfit. I took the clothes out and put them on my bed, ready to get dressed. But before I was able to remove the towel I heard an odd music coming from my desk. My first thought being 'who in their right mind would own such a crappy song?' But then I realized that it was the song I gave Naruto as his theme. So it could only mean that the baka was calling me right now. After an annoyed and heavy sigh I strode towards my desk, looking at the bright display on my cell phone it read 'Naruto'. Another sigh and then I picked up.

"What do you want dobe?"

I heard a hiss at the other end of the line and I swear I could feel the pout on his face.

"Is this a way to greet someone? Shouldn't it be along the lines of 'hello' or something like that?"

"You know that I hate to repeat myself. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you are alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were so deep in thoughts at school. I know that you are mostly emo like that but today it looked so troubled. Is something the matter?"

"Baka. Everything is fine."

"Then what's the reason?"

God, Naruto can be so much more annoying than a girl sometimes.

"Okay, I give up. It's because today is mine and Itachi's third anniversary and I realized this morning that I have nothing to give my brother as a present. And to top it he has booked a reservation in a restaurant and probably planned out the whole evening together with me."

"Oh shit."

"That's right and exactly how I feel right now: like shit. I bet he has planned that for a long time and I have absolutely nothing to give in return. I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I feel miserable."

A pause filled my room until I heard Naruto's cheerful voice again.

"That's not true and you do have a present, Sasuke. You can give him your heart!"

"Idiot, I've already given him my heart three years ago."

"Oops, I forgot. Silly me."

He laughed stupidly and I face palmed myself at this.

"Hey, teme, I was wondering..."

"What now?"

"Do you think Itachi-san is going to ask you _that _question?"

"What question?"

"Now you are the retarded one. What question you ask? Of course the one with _'will you'_, _'marry'_ and _'me'_!"

I gasped in surprise, my heart beating faster.

"You mean...? He is going to ask me if I would marry him?"

"What else teme! Come on, think about it! You two have been together for three years now! Couples marry each other after such a long time!"

"Naruto, that's..."

I was at a loss for words because my mind was racing with those thoughts. Could it be true?

"Tell me again. What did he plan for you two?"

"We are going to a restaurant today."

"See! Now tell me: in how many movies where two people loved each other and went to a restaurant did the man ask the woman to marry him?"

"I don't know."

"In every one! Man, this is common knowledge! In every movie combined with a pleasant meal in the evening did the couple marry afterwards! Sasuke, don't act stupid now_. _I_ know_ it and I'm sure you _feel _it. Itachi-san is going to propose to you."

I was left speechless and again I found myself at a loss for words. My heart still pounding quickly in my chest, my tongue almost numb.

"A-are you sure?"

"I'll give you my word! If he's not proposing to you then I will give up on my ramen forever! I'm absolutely sure Sasuke. And now smile teme. Get ready for your date. Ah, and don't forget to tell me right afterwards! Call on me after you two are done. I can't wait to hear you crying like a baby after he did the most impossible thing! Mark my words! I'll hear from you later then, bye teme!"

"Until later, baka." I finished and put my cell phone back on the desk. Is Naruto right? Is Itachi going to propose to me? It really could be the reason behind everything but why did he wait so long then? Why waiting three years for it? Is he really going to ask me to marry him or is it just a mere coincidence?

A sigh passed my lips. I guess I have to find out on my own today.

**AN: Aww ne? My darling pairing is going on a date *giggles* There will be some sugar in the next chapter. What is the 'whole prove of love' Itachi was talking about? I can promise you one thing: you will never guess what he will actually do on their third anniversary. But if you can then... wow, then I must be easy to read. Inspirated and motivated by 'Michelle Branch - Everywhere' and 'Snow Patrol - Chasing cars'. Sweet old song *drowning in nostalgia* And of course by you my dear readers ;P Ah well, long talk is long. See ya next chapter. ~BlackBeta **


	3. Let's drink to our third anniversary

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm really sorry for the late update (an inhuman lack of motivation was possessing me and a bit of depression as well). Well, I've passed my final exam with a 'B' and got the title of a pharmacist. Speaking of this I want to thank you all for your support :) *hugs you though it's impossible* Love ya my dears! **

**P.S: You can keep every error you'll find (I'm sure there's a lot) I lost the patience to find them on my own.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, it belongs all to Kishimoto. If I could I would own my dear Itachi.

**Chapter three: Let's drink to our third anniversary**

**Itachi's POV**

After breathing in and out for the thousandthtime today I had to admit that I'm indeed nervous. I put on my black pants, followed by a red satin shirt and a black tie. To complete my outfit I slipped into a black jacket which I let unbuttoned. I went to the mirror to check my appearance one last time: flawless tied back hair, perfectly ironed clothes, parfume, polished black shoes and alluring obsidian eyes.

...Something was missing.

Before I could even start to think about it I was interrupted by the feeling of my cell phone vibrating. I dove a hand into my trouser pocket and took the device out. Without bothering to read the display I pressed the green button to answer the call. There are only three people who would call me anyway. First of course my beloved brother who is getting ready for our date, second my boss Pain who is not allowed to contact me because I took the day off and third is my best friend Kisame. Considering this it's easy to find out who the person is.

"I guess I've lost my bet. You actually remembered to call me, Kisame." I said in a smug voice.

"I'm full of surprises, ne Itachi?" He replied and I knew he was smirking.

"Indeed."

"So, will you finally give away your 'great plan' now? Come on, no one's around and I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone."

"I know but it's a secret between me and Sasuke."

"Does that mean I'll have to wait and see the result tomorrow in work then?"

"Most likely."

"We'll be waiting for you."

"Sounds like a surprise."

"Maybe. Alright, until tomorrow Itachi."

"See you then." I finished and closed my cell phone.

_Seems like Kisame is going to throw a party tomorrow. It will surely end in a drunken mess. Again. I can only hope that Pain won't get mad like the last time when I was the only one who wasn't drunk but everyone else. My hears were ringing the whole afternoon after he was done with yelling at us to never drink in work again._

"I still wonder what was missing when I looked into the mirror..."

It felt like a strong unseen magic was in the air because I found myself walking to my night table due to that strange power. Different things were scattered across the surface as I picked up the frame that seemed to be calling for me. Lifting it up to gaze at the picture it held, a photo of me and my brother, smiling and truly happy stared back at me. It was the day after our love confession, the start of a new life.

I smiled before putting the frame back on the table. Taking the car keys, my wallet and a third object that I stuffed together with the other two into my pockets I went downstairs. As soon as I stepped into the hallway I spotted Sasuke already waiting there and the sight left me spechless. He wore black shoes, black pants, a white shirt and a black sleeveless jacket. And even though the only difference between our outfit was the color of our shirts and the length of our jacket sleeves I lost myself watching the beauty in front me. No matter the choice of clothing he will always look more stunning that I ever could.

I slowly looked up and down on him and then I smiled. Realisationhad finally dawned on me.

...The missing part was Sasuke.

Without him I wasn't complete. It was the smile of happiness and completionthat I missed when I looked into the mirror.

"Did you have to wait long?" I asked after snapping out of my thoughts.

"No, I just got here a minute before you." My little brother answered as he walked up to me. "You look beautiful, nii-san."

"You're far more beautiful than me, otouto. You take the breath right out of me. You're absolutely stunning. You are... perfect." I whispered to him when he was near enough to hear, my words drawing out a blush that made him all the more adorable.

"Liar." He whispered back. "But arguing over this one with you would be pointless so I will just take it as a compliment this time."

"If you say so then it must be right, baby brother."

Sasuke pouted cutely and I couldn't help but chuckle a this. He's just too sweet. He had his arms crossed and head turned to the side, the pout on his face resembled the one when he was younger. He always did that when I teased him and I would always give in then. He was too adorable with his sulking face. I can't deny him anything. Not back then, not now, not ever. I love him too much for this.

**Sasuke's POV**

I know I was being too childish for my age but Itachi has his ways to make me feel eight again. He loves to tease me and I love to make him give in. It was always fun doing this.

He chuckled again as I continued to pout, still facing away from him. Suddenly I felt a finger under my chin that tilted my head back and I was met by obsidian eyes gazing deeply into mine. The spell was there again, trapping me into its mist and I wouldn't struggle. Only Itachi has this effect on me. Only he can cause my heart to beat quickly, to stop my breathing, to make my mind go dizzy. Only my beloved brother.

The last gap between us was closed when he placed his soft lips upon mine. The fact that we had a date waiting for us was pushed aside for now as I melted into the kiss we shared. I just can't get enough of him. He's all I need in my life.

Itachi backed me up against the nearest wall, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing me close to him. I followed as I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the contact of our lips as they parted for a more intimate kiss. My tongue easily found its way into Itachi's mouth where it began to dance with the already waiting one. Seeing that he didn't mind the first time we did this I find myself starting to enjoy this way of kissing somehow. His hot breath and the unique taste that could only belong to my older brother assaulted my mind and I let out a low moan as a result. We didn't fight for dominance, it wasn't neccessary. We were both equal parts in this forbidden yet so right kiss. Instead we just enjoyed the way our tongues caressed and sometimes teased each other.

After we parted I took a deep breath, filling my neglected lungs with oxygen. The salvia on our lips slowly gliding down as my tongue came out to clean my brother's jaw before I licked my own off, our taste mixing as I swallowed it down.

"I love you, otouto." Itachi breathed out after I was done cleaning us. He still held on to me tightly, relishing in the warmth my body provided.

"I love you too, aniki." I flashed a warm smile and he kissed me on my forehead before pecking my swollen lips.

"We should go now before they close without us."

And with that he took my hand and led me to the car. Itachi started the engine and drove backwards until we met the street, heading straight to the restaurant.

I wanted to curse all car inventors for the fact that front seets are not connected to each other. I really wanted to snuggle up to my brother's strong body now. Curse them all for not granting my wish. And as if reading my mind he removed one hand from the steering weel to entwine with mine. Seeing that he had to keep his eyes fixed on the streets I stared out of the window then, smiling to myself.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

After a good thirty minutes drive we arrived at the restaurant. Itachi carefully parked the car into a fitting lot and pulled the keys out. He opened the door for me before taking a hold of my hand. I felt myself blushing at those sweet gestures and with his warm eyes gazing deeply into mine my cheeks heated up even more. God, I wanted to pull him down into a kiss so much right now but I wasn't allowed to do so in open public. Damn it. He led me to the entrance of the building then and what a huge building it was. If I had to guess I'd say more than fifty floors. It was definitely a sky scraper.

Inside the tower we took the elevator and when my brother pressed the '50' button I thanked whoever invented those machines. A quick rumble and then the floor beneath our feet moved upwards. It will surely take a minute judging by the amount of floors we had to pass. I glanced at Itachi and grinned to myself when I noticed that he had the same thought as me. He pulled me closer by the waist and our lips met a second later.

This will be the last chance to kiss my brother before we have to act as 'normal' siblings again. It made me sad everytime. Why does everyone condemn love? They say it's wrong to love your relatives, it's disgusting and immoral. You will laugh but even a relationship between two from the same gender is called a sin to some people out there. To hell with them! I love my older brother and nothing will stop me and if I have to hide this relationship all my life then so be it. So be it. I would rather lie to the whole world than being without Itachi, than stop loving him. I can and will never be able to love anyone else if not him.

The numbers of the floors we passed increased as I placed my arms around Itachi's neck, deeping our contact. He traveled a hand up my back in response, resting it on my scalp to feel the strands of hair beneath his skin. I hummed contently as I pressed up more into the mindblowing kiss and failed to notice that my brother opened an eye to catch a glimpse of the next floor we were about to reach. The bright number read '48', signaling us that only two were left. A groan of disapproval left my lips when Itachi slowly parted from them but not before giving a last quick kiss.

It really was a miracle that no one else used the same elevator as we did otherwise they would have seen something they weren't supposed to see.

"We are here." Itachi stated and a beep could be heard the moment we hit floor 50. The door opened automatically and a red carpet met our feet after we left the lifting machine.

"Sir, may I have your name for the reservation?" A man that was surely in his fourties greeted us in the most formal voice I've ever heard.

He had a single glass on his left eye that was connected through a golden chain to the pocket on his black tailcoat. A white shirt was visible under the black jacket, combined with a black tie and his black shoes were polished to the point of blinding my eyes. His whole outfit resembled one from those 'only for noble people, aka VIP'. Not to mention the attitude he had - he stood like a penguin on his spot! Those clean white gloves caught my attention as I kept staring at them. He was definitely a butler and sure as hell this restaurant was visited by super rich and famous people. It was then that I started to wonder how much this evening will cost.

"Nii-san..." I mumbled quietly so only he could hear me. "Can you really afford this?"

My brother first looked at me slightly bewildered but then he chuckled. "Don't worry otouto. I've saved my money a long time before for this day." I nodded and when the man cleared his throat Itachi went on, remembering that he was asked a question.

"I apologize for the delay I've caused the name is Uchiha."

The butler/gate guardian corrected his glass before he opened a notebook which he took out of nowhere. His index finger traced down the page until he found our name written there.

"Uchiha, reservation for two. You may follow me I'll lead you to your table." The living penguin guy said in his flat formally tone as he went ahead with us walking right behind him. He then gracefully opened the door to reveal us the glory of the restaurant we had just entered and the sight left me speechless. I knew it was meant for rich people but could I possibly have known that it would be this beautiful? Usually those guys don't have any taste in style whatsoever. Turns out that I was wrong, very wrong.

A huge bright room made of polished marble floor and walls that had jewelery-like candeliers all over the ceiling were the first of the following treasures I would find. Next were red satin curtains that hung in front of the overseized bullet-proof glass windows, a silky red carpet that was covering the path you were walking on and luxury mahogany tables. The tables were round and had two leather chairs, real animal leather from the expensive type, facing each other around. My personal favorite part was the soft violin music that sounded like angels playing directly into your heart. The decoration that completed the whole design contained a huge ocean blue aquarium with different kinds of fish, many sculptures of beautiful angels and every now and then a big vase with the most colorful and exotic flowers. And just to top it, many people with the most fashioned clothes you can imagine were already filling the room. They chatted about things I wouldn't understand until I had five years of policy studies on my back. To sum it up: we've just entered a world of fashion, money and fame. A world we didn't belong to. I felt vulnerable, out of place but most of all underdressed!

"Sir, your table is right over there next to the window as you requested." The butler said as he pointed to our place. Itachi thanked him for his service, handing him a little money as a tip.

We then took our seat and I felt so uncomfortable being here and even more when I noticed that all eyes were on us. Why not? We just came in utterly underdressed. Wouldn't you stare in shock too? Feel offended? Curse our manners? Laugh at us? Be... disgusted? The latter thought caused my lips to quiver as I bit down on the inside to stop the trembling.

**Itachi's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure what caused my brother feeling so troubled but it worried me greatly. I couldn't bear seeing him like this it made my heart clench and twist painfully. His hair fell down to veil his eyes, his lower lip harshly attacked by his teeth. I wanted to hug him and whisper soothing words into his ear but I couldn't with the table separating us. Instead I grasped the hand he had placed on the wooden surface and traced soothing circles on the skin.

"Don't think about it otouto. Don't let it bother you what other people may think. It's our special day and that's why we should enjoy it without any regrets."

He looked up at me, meeting my eyes and I could see his softening then. Sasuke let out a sigh and relaxed further into my coaxing, a gentle smile tugged at his lips.

"You're right, nii-san. I felt so out of place when we stepped in. They are all so rich and whatsnot but now I realize that _they _are the ones who are out of place. They have money, so what? I have something far more precious, something they can only dream and fantasize about - I have you, Itachi. Nothing can ever compare to that."

I smiled brightly at his confession. His words went straight to my heart, causing it to beat faster with happiness almost overflowing from the intensity.

_Oh my precious Sasuke, you can't imagine how much this meant to me. You are truly a gift sent from god to me. What would I ever do without you by my side?_

I pulled my brother's hand up to my face, kissing the backside before leaning over the table to shorten the distance between us, gaining some privacy.

"I love you, Sasuke." I whispered into his ear not being able to hold it in anymore.

"I love you too, Itachi." He whispered back in response, voice soft and eyes expressing what he truly felt in his heart.

Moments like this melted my very being but I needed to be a little careful with my actions though. Some people might recognize me or notice the obvious similarity we share. The woman in the supermarket could tell just by looking that Sasuke and I are brothers. So it's not impossible that the strangers around us can identify us as well and that could end up bad. Well, I just have to be a little careful and suppress my love but that's easier said than done. It's really hard to do so when I look into those beautiful eyes of my brother, the sweet smile on his lips, his expression so warm and gentle. If it weren't for all those people surrounding us I would've showered my beloved Sasuke with kisses, telling him over and over again how much I love him.

A young waitress came to our table then as I snapped out of the spell from those breathtaking black orbs in front of me. She handed us a thin leather book that had all foods and drinks listed. I would have liked to take a liquor but I still need to drive tonight. I lifted my gaze to see Sasuke's brows furred together in thinking. After he came up with something he closed the book and returned it to her.

"Two champagners and two times number 13, please." He said and the woman immediately noted it on her sheet.

So my little brother ordered everything for both of us? Interesting. Curiousity took over as I looked up the number in the list, grinning at what he chose. I closed the book and handed it back to the waitress as well. She went off afterwards, telling the cooks her recent orders.

"You know me too well, Sasuke. But I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to drink alcohol and drive afterwards."

He only smirked the famous Uchiha smirk at this. "Dear aniki, have you forgotten the actual alcohol limit? Aren't you supposed to be the one who studies laws? I'm disappointed."

"My dear otouto, may I remind you that the word 'law' is wide defined? I focus on other categories. You should know that alcohol limits are not one of them. That's for driver's license teachers." I smirked back at him. A short pause settled in until it was broken by our laughter, the fake seriousness in our conversation being the cause.

Why was everyone suddenly staring at us like we have gone mad? Haven't they ever heard anyone laugh before? Oh, it seems like I've forgotten that we are in a decent restaurant after all. Sasuke would have called this now a place for 'stuck up people who enjoy to hear themself talking'. I almost chuckled at this thought. But coming back to reality in which I was still laughing my brother was the first to regain his composure. Seeing that I was about to calm down he continued our little game.

"Your poor clients. How can you defend them without this common knowledge? What a bad '_ace attorney' _you are."

I couldn't help but laugh again especially when Sasuke stuck out his tongue in a childish teasing manner. I wanted to tease him back by ruffling his hair but this wasn't the place to do something like that. I will have to save that part for later then. With that crossed out the only way to get even was to remove my hand from his and poke him on the forehead. He reacted as predicted, rubbing the spot with the oh so familiar pout on his lips.

"Speaking of your clients, what was the result of the latest case? Was the witness you told me about proven being the murderer and got his guilty verdict?"

Sighing in an almost disappointed way I cupped my cheek with the left hand. I didn't want to talk about my job now. Our time together was too precious as to waste it with daily conversations. But can I deny him anything?

"Unfortunately yes. He was sentenced to prison for ten years after I showed the judge the fatal evidence."

"Itachi, please..." Sasuke started and traced his thumb over the backside of my hand he was holding. "Don't blame this on yourself again. I know you only want to see the good in people but some are just... tainted." He finished, head lowered as his hair veiled his eyes.

I watched in worry as he gawned on his lower lip. Something was bothering him and now it was my time to assure him. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, showing him that I was there and that he could tell me everything. After a quiet sigh he continued.

"That man back then was tainted from the bottom of his heart. He was... evil. I'm glad that he was sentenced to prison for a very long time."

"Sasuke, I still believe in the good of people. He wasn't evil but simply blinded by standard beliefs. He judges love by blood relations and not by it's sincerity. If you honestly love someone it doesn't matter whether you are related or not. I love you Sasuke, with all honesty within me." I confessed, relieving some of the tension that was built by remembering the case I took over three years ago.

Call it coincidence or timing but after I've finished my speech our drinks were served right in front of us. The waitress gave us a smile before going to the other guests to deliever their orders.

Taking the champagner filled glass into my hand I lifted it up in front of me. "Happy third anniversary, otouto."

"Happy third anniversary to you too, aniki." Sasuke replied when he brought his to the same level as mine. We clinked our glasses then before taking a sip out. As the alcoholic liquid ran down our throats we gazed into each other's eyes intensely, a soundless 'I love you' being exchanged.

**AN:** **I know what you think now and it's true: I played the 'Phoenix Wright' games. I admit it :D Next chapter the case will be remembered and yes, it is important for the story. You will see why when the right time has come. At first I wanted to start with the case in this chapter but after the last part I wasn't able to do so. I had to end it like this. It was too much of a sweet ending as to begin something different.** **Btw, I called the butler a gate guardian because I was thinking of those broad guys standing at the entrance to a nightclub, protecting the door from underaged and insane/drunk people. And the tailcoats really remind me of a certain penguin kind (forgot the name). Oh well, enough with the silly comparison, see ya next chapter. **

**~Blackbeta**


	4. AN:This is the last time

**-Blackbeta chooses defeat-**

**Siblings rivalry can be tough, especially when you lose to your **_**younger**_** sister. We had a competition going on for years but now I see that I've lost, badly. I could never draw anything, my 'skills' rested in writing. I long ago accepted that she is better in drawing than me. But then she became also a writer. Because I was longer in the business I was the one ahead but now… I lost. She is better and far more popular than me. Her reviewers worship the ground she's walking on. She has tons of reviews and fanatic fans, daily messages of how great her stories and ideas are. And me? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I know I said I don't care about the amount of reviews I get but when I compare them to her then I **_**do**_** care, to a point where it hurts to look at. **

I don't care if you mock me as an emotional brat now. I don't care if you think of me as a drama queen. Only the ones who lose to their siblings in things that are important to them know what's it's like to be in my shoes. It's a feeling that weighs you down, that hurts you greatly. So, what I'm trying to say is…

…_**I give up. **_

…_**This story is discontinued**_**.**

_Well, I can't give any more  
So now I'm giving up  
'Cause nothing's ever good enough_

_What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all?  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?  
Would it matter at all?___

Really, would it matter? I think I'm not strong enough to pick up the pieces back together because I lack it – inner strength that is.

The decision to give up has absolutely nothing to do with this pairing. In fact I still love it like I did in the beginning but I just can't go on with this war of who is the better author forever. By now it hurts really much, it depresses me greatly and that's why I'm putting an end to this by admitting defeat. The war is over… finally…

Sorry to all readers out there. I'm truly sorry. And now that it's over I want to thank you all for everything you did for me. Thank you for the support, for the kind words in the times of doubting myself and for everything else. You were the best, really. Thank you, thank you so much.

Goodbye to everyone who reads this. I wish you the best.

~Blackbeta


End file.
